Destino: La Muerte
by Lena Moldavia
Summary: "-Resumiendo, ¿planeas matarnos a todos?- pregunté. El plan "morir por el mundo" no sonaba precisamente lindo."
1. Prologo

**Destino: La Muerte**

Esto es para ChicaFan97 (si ChicaFan97, te estoy nombrando, sentite tocada). Te quiero mucho amiga, espero que te guste mi pequeño desastrecito ^^

**Nota: **Para mi gran desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les pertenezco a ellos.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunte, aún a sabiendas de que estaba en un sueño. Tenía que averiguarlo. El aura que rodeaba a esa chica me resultaba extremadamente conocida, aunque era del tipo "no tengas miedo, cariño, aterrorízate". El aura de Hades.

-¿Te crees qué estoy aquí porque se me pegó a la buena gana salir de paseo? Tenemos trabajo que hacer tu y yo, y según Apolo tu amiguito, el tal Castellan también está involucrado. Duérmete ahora, en lo que se avecina te necesitaré con todas las luces. ¡No me falles!- Iba a objetar, pero de atrás escuché a alguien gritar "Cassandra" seguido de un rugido bestial, y al segundo la chica, la tal Cassandra, salió corriendo empuñando una lanza conectada a una nube por medio de un rayo.

A ver, no digo que no esté acostumbrado a cosas como esa, es uno de los trucos favoritos de Thalia, mi amiga hija de Zeus, pero la chica era definitivamente hija de Hades. ¿Qué demonios hacía robándole trucos al Señor de los Cielos? Sonará malvado, pero esperaba que Zeus se cabreara y la fulminara. Ese sueño no auguraba una fiesta olímpica, sonaba más bien como problemas, y de los pesados.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, bañado en transpiración, pensando en la pesadilla de la pasada noche. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de mi cabaña.

-Oye Percy- oí decir a Luke, el tal Castellan- hay problemas en las afueras del Campamento. Una semidiosa con una lanza eléctrica se está enfrentando sola con tres cíclopes. Hay una humana semidesmayada en los brazos de Quirón que no deja de decir "cuida tu flanco Cassandra".


	2. Al fin en mi NO hogar

Al fin en mi NO hogar

Cassandra

No era mi culpa si nos estaban siguiendo desde hace tres días. Bueno, tal vez si lo fuera, pero no planeaba admitirlo a futuro. Lo siento, pero el sueño pudo más que la seguridad. Dioses inmortales, cuanto extrañaba mi cama de paja en la entrada al Tártaro. Cuando encontrara a Apolo le dejaría los dedos bien marcados en la cara. Nadie me despierta a para decirme "Hiperión se descontrola". Y cuando digo nadie, significa exactamente eso, nadie. El adolescente eterno ya me las iba a pagar, por ahora tenía problemas más urgentes.

A Katie la habían noqueado de un golpe contra ese pino con el Vellocino de Oro, así que solo quedaba yo. Yo contra los cíclopes. El lucero de la oscuridad contra los cíclopes. Tenía a mi preciosa "Talón de Aquiles" en la mano, pero eso no ayudaba demasiado. Lograba mantenerlos apartados, pero a este paso no duraría mucho. Se estaban volviendo confiados, algo que podría usar como ventaja.

Empezaban a llegar semidioses, lo cual iba a ponerme loca. A ver niñatos, mi lucha, ¿entendido? No iba a dejar que unos mocosos de menos de veinte años se metieran en mi pankration, en especial considerando que tengo mis largos tres mil trescientos cincuenta y seis años luchando contra todo lo que se mueva. Toda una eternidad al servicio de mi señor padre. Un placer.

Uno de los cíclopes amagó un puñetazo. Aproveche para deslizarme por debajo de su brazo y enterrarle la lanza por el pecho y que le saliera por el otro costado. Fue un buen movimiento, pero perdí la lanza, aun que no me preocupe demasiado. De mis pulseras todavía colgaban dijes de armas. Mientras el feo número dos y el feo número 3 se lanzaban con todo su peso encima de mí, conseguí desenganchar la cimitarra de esmeralda y el puñal de turmalina, que al segundo se convirtieron en un par de armas de tamaño impresionante, puro acero estigio.

No llegaron a ponerme la mano encima que ya los estaba apuñalando, ambos en el cráneo. Al instante se desintegraron en polvo y fueron barridos por el viento, devueltos a la materia primigenia del Tártaro, de donde salían todos los monstruos. Mis armas, incluida la lanza, volvieron a ser 3 dijes y yo corrí junto a mi amiga. El centauro ya estaba por administrarle ambrosía y néctar cuando notó que Katie no era precisamente divina. Era una humana, inmortal, pero humana a fin de cuentas.

Quirón me miró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Lo único que salió de su boca fue un "tú", pronunciado como si se sorprendiera de verme.

-Sí, yo- alcancé a responder antes de que una semidiosa rubia, probablemente hija de Atenea, enfundada en una armadura de cuero y con un puñal en la mano se acercara con cautela. No sabía si la expresión en su rostro significaba bienvenida o lárgate, así que hice lo más inteligente que pude. Puse mi mejor cara de "acércate si quieres conocer a tus ancestros" y me dirigí hacia mí antiguo maestro. No llegué a pronunciar palabra que ya empezó con el sermón

-¿Una humana? ¿A quién en la tierra se le ocurre traer a una humana a una misión de este calibre?

-A mí- contesté escuetamente-las quejas a Apolo. El decidió que no habría problema, así que me la traje. Tampoco es que planeara dejarla en casa donde padre pudiera ponerle la zarpa encima. Mucho menos dejarla sola en tierra, donde abuelito podría echarle el ojo. Ni hablar de tío Poseidón. Yo me responsabilizare de lo que haga. Ve a través de la niebla, así que puede serme útil, aparte de que es mi compañera desde hace un milenio más o menos.

-Bienvenida a casa, pues. Tendrás que explicarme como consiguió esta chica la inmortalidad. A propósito, ¿Cómo planeas hacerla reaccionar? Ha recibido un golpe duro- me contestó.

No me entretuve respondiendo, simplemente saqué la sai y la apoyé en la cintura de Katie. Reaccionó muy dulcemente. "¿Es que acaso estás loca mujer? ¿Cómo se te ocurre tocarme con esa cosa? No es manera de despertar a una persona golpeada, desmayada y exhausta." Y más bla bla bla le siguió, hasta que se dio cuenta del público reunido. Por suerte para mí, hacer escenitas la avergonzaba, así que bajo la mirada, aún estando en brazos de Quirón, y se dejó llevar hasta la Casa Grande.

Habían refaccionado el lugar desde que lo vi por última vez, y no estaba nada mal. Mientras engullía unos nachos a cuatro por mano, Quirón mandó llamar a los jefes de cabañas. Uno a uno se fueron acercando. Mientras se sentaban, me fui enterando sus nombres. Por Ares, Clarisse la Rue. Digna hija de Ares si les interesa mi opinión. Una chicarrona con cara de jabalí aplastado. Charles Beckendorf, bastante guapo para ser hijo de Hefesto. Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita. Con esa chiquilla iba a llevarme peor que mal, ya me la veía venir. Annabeth Chase, de Atenea, a quién había dedicado mi mirada de "púdrete". No debería haber hecho eso… Katie Gardner por Deméter, nadie por Zeus, ni por Artemisa, ni por Hera, como siempre. Por Dionisio aparecieron dos chicos rubios, gemelos, pero no oí el nombre. Ni modo, tampoco me preocupaba demasiado. Por Apolo vino un chico alto, rubio, bastante bonito, Lee Fletcher era el nombre. Detrás entró Luke Castellan de Hermes. No iba a admitirlo en público, pero a pesar de la cicatriz que le recorría un lado del rostro, ese chico era mejor que Aquiles, Paris y todo el resto de los héroes juntos. Al final, pasó a sentarse aquel que podría ser tanto mi mejor amigo, como la persona a la que estrangularía sin arrepentimientos cuando las cosas salieran mal. Con la cara congestionada como si alguien lo hubiera abofeteado, se sentó enfrente mío Perseo Jackson.


	3. Respuestas y Preguntas

Respuestas y preguntas

Percy

Así que esa era la tal Cassandra que no me dejaba dormir en paz. Tenía una pinta bastante extraña. El pelo, cortado aparentemente por ella misma, se le erizaba en las puntas, haciéndola parecer un puercoespín electrocutado. Llevaba una camiseta semidestruida, tenía agujeros chamuscados, partes cortadas a cuchillo y manchas de barro, o eso es lo que quería creer. Los shorts beige no estaban en mejor estado. Se cubría con una capa de cuero negra, mangas largas, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Su piel era blanca. Figúrate un paisaje nevado y tienes a la perfección el color de su rostro. Los labios eran carnosos, de un color carmesí, como si estuvieran bañados en sangre. Pero lo más extraño de todo eran sus ojos. Un par de imanes negros que te miraban como si te atravesaran y pudieran ver más allá de ti. No podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos, y ella por su parte, tampoco de los míos. No era una mirada en plan "que placer conocerte", sino más bien "intenta atravesarte en mi camino y ya verás". Antes de desviar la mirada, subió el lado izquierdo de su boca en una especie de sonrisa, que terminó siendo una mueca bastante macabra.

Nadie decía nada, hasta que Clarisse rompió el hielo a su manera tan dulce:

-¿Quién es esa y por qué me levantaron por ella?- antes de que Quirón dijera algo, la chica se apresuró a responder

-Soy Cassandra, hija de Hades y nieta de Zeus, llamada también el lucero de la oscuridad. Inmortal general de los ejércitos de mi señor padre, nacida hace tres mil trescientos cincuenta y seis años, entrenada por Quirón y más tarde por los muertos en el Inframundo. Fui nómada durante mil años, últimamente vivo al lado del abismo del Tártaro. Fui bañada dieciocho veces en el Río Estigio y un par de veces en el Flegetonte. Gran amiga de Tánatos, entrenadora de Cerbero, y ladrona en el jardín de Perséfone. ¿Alguna duda?

-Sí, -contestó Silena- queremos saber porqué estás aquí.

-Es una enviada de Apolo, tiene noticias importantes que darles- mientras Quirón decía esto nos miraba a Luke y a mí casi con pena, como si lo que estuviera por decir Cassandra fuera nuestra propia sentencia de muerte, aparte de la de ella.

-Ni que fueran necesarios tantos aspavientos, es sólo una pequeña rebelión por parte de Hiperión, nada que no podamos controlar- aventuró la humana, participando por primera vez en la conversación.

-Aquí está la profecía- dijo Cassandra, ignorándome olímpicamente y pasándosela a Annabeth. Incluso tuvo el descaro de mirarme mientras le pasaba el papelito. Si se pensaba que iba a demostrar que estaba ofendido de muerte, probablemente tenía razón. Mis esfuerzos por esconder mis emociones se traslucieron en mi cara en contra de mi voluntad, y tanto la semidiosa como su amiga Katie me miraron para luego intercambiar una mirada extraña que no supe identificar.

-"Como el fuego renace de sus cenizas,"

-"las jóvenes inmortales retornan a la vida."

-"El agitador de tierras, un retoño les enviará,"

-"mas el dios de los ladrones, atrás no quedará."

-"Los cuatro enviados, al alba roja partirán," la profecía está incompleta, falta el final.- Chocolate por la noticia. Típico, estás en la parte más interesante sobre cómo vas a morir y simplemente, se corta y tienes que averiguarlo por tus propios medios. No podía esperar a matarme.

-Sí, ya sé que está incompleta. Convengamos que no la conseguí a través de un Oráculo. Tuve que emborrachar a Apolo para conseguirla, pero tiene su detallito. Se escribe a medida que se cumple.

-Bien, querida, gracias. Resolvamos algunas cuestiones, ¿quiénes irán en la misión?- pregunto Quirón, pacificador como siempre.

Habría esperado eso de cualquiera, pero no de ella: "es obvio que Cassandra debe liderarla" dijo Clarisse. ¿Clarisse? ¿Qué demonios pretendía Clarisse con semejante lambisconería?

-Gracias, hija de Ares. Admiro tu capacidad de esclarecer las obviedades. Katie, no te dejaré aquí, por las buenas o las malas te vienes. Hijo de Hermes, tu también. Hijo de Poseidón –dijo lentamente, pronunciando cada letra casi por separado, apuntando su vista helada hacia mí- ¿estás bien dispuesto para esta aventura? Necesitaré a un hijo del gran señor de los mares de mi lado en esta lucha, y parece ser que tú eres el indicado para este trabajo. ¿Estás conmigo, Perseo Jackson, o contra mí?

-Contigo, si es lo que necesitas- respondí sumisamente. Esa vista gélida pero con un destello enloquecido estaba por sacarme de quicio. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que dejara de mirarme así. En sentido obviamente figurado.

A pesar de todo, Clarisse estaba que echaba chispas. Si alguien lograba que Clarisse se enfureciera, yo estaría de su bando. En todo este tiempo no había conocido a nadie que pusiera a la chicarrona en su lugar con tanta indiferencia, como si espantara una mosca. Me empezaba a caer mejor la hija de Hades. A todo esto, ¿qué significaba eso de "nieta de Zeus" de toda la cháchara al principio de la conversación? Beckendorf me sacó de dudas.

-Ah, eso, pues verán, mi madre era hija de Zeus y a Hades le dio por acostarse con ella, y nací yo. Fuimos todos infelices salvo Hades. Cosas que pasan…- contestó, tan secamente como pudo, pero se noto cuando alzó la mano hacia un objeto que pendía de su cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, bajó la mano, y no pude ver el dije, aunque parecía ser muy importante para ella por su forma de reaccionar. Un recuerdo de su madre tal vez.

-Esto… claro… Bien, ¿quieren conocer el Campamento y los lugares donde dormirán?- ofreció Luke para cambiar de tema, o para llamar la atención muy probablemente. Sus ojos azules adoptaron el tipo de miraba que se le notaba siempre que se encaprichaba con algo. Y creo que sabía qué, o mejor dicho a quién deseaba ahora.


	4. Apurando la partida

Apurando la partida

Katie

Al fin habíamos llegado. Luego de tres días de viajes sombra hasta Cassandra estaba cansada, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaban sus viajecitos y lo bastante que estaba acostumbrada a ellos. La versión pocket del yelmo de la oscuridad de su padre le otorgaba cierta ventaja sobre los otros mestizos a quienes había visto hacer eso, pero aún así se le notaba exhausta. Si así se veía ella, no quería ni imaginar mi aspecto.

Me pasé la mano por el pelo, pero fue imposible. Tenía ramitas enredadas en él, y un nudo de tamaño increíble. Presentaría una queja si ese nudo no representaba un récord. Mi camiseta celeste tenía polvo del camino, y los tejanos, mis pobres y preciosos tejanos regalo de Cassy tenían agujeros allí donde me había quemado cuando huíamos del hotel que incendié. ¡Ups! Pequeño detalle.

Mientras me concentraba en mi aspecto personal, el chico de Hermes saltó con un ofrecimiento de recorrida. Claro, un tour, espectacular. ¿Es qué no notas que quiero descansar o lo tengo que decir expresamente? QUIERO DORMIR. Nada de toures, pero sí una cama. Aunque fuera un lecho en el pasto, lo que sea.

Cassy contestó como me lo esperaba: "No, nada de recorrer el lugar. Partimos mañana al amanecer. Por mi parte voy a pegarme un baño al océano y si necesito dormir, acamparé en el bosque. Quiero ver que tal les sienta mi aura a los monstruos del lugar. Katie, ¿qué harás tú?"

-Una ducha no me vendría mal, pero preferiría algo más civilizado, con cortinas y tal. Y luego un buen lugar donde pueda reposar hasta mañana. Desfalleceré si no duermo.-Contesté, con toda la sinceridad de la que fui capaz. La hija de Afrodita me invitó a acompañarle, ella me alcanzaría todo lo que necesitara afirmó.

-Te veo mañana entonces, amiga- dijo mi inmortal aliada, se puso en pie y salió por la puerta en dirección al océano, veloz como una flecha. La hija de Atenea me miró, con una gran interrogante grabada en su rostro.

Empezaron todos a dispersarse, supongo que estarían volviendo a sus actividades cotidianas. Silena Beauregard esperó a que se retiraran todos para volver su rostro hacia mí, y como me lo esperaba, comenzó el bombardeo de interrogantes. Cassandra me estrangularía si soltaba algo sobre ella, así que preferí cortar por lo sano. "Cualquier duda que tengas, deberías charlarlo con ella. Es extremadamente reservada, y moriré dolorosamente si se entera que solté la lengua". Soltó un "de acuerdo" que no sonaba muy convencido, y se decidió por fin a guiarme hacia las duchas.

Entramos en su Prada-oliente cabaña. Dioses inmortales, que peste tan insoportable. Yo allí no dormiría ni que viniera a rogármelo Tánatos de rodillas. Prefería dormir cerca del aura espeluznante y las pesadillas de Cassy, aun que eso provocara mis propias pesadillas.

Las duchas estaban en una zona más apartada en el campamento. Me dirigí hacia ellas, cuando aparecieron frente a mí tres hijos de Ares. ¡Hurray! A ver, se peleó su líder con mi amiga, pues bien, ¿por qué se la agarraban conmigo? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer eso? Intentaron infructuosamente atacarme, mi perro apareció a mi lado para defenderme, y huyeron despavoridos. Viejo regalo de cumpleaños. Adoraba a ese perro aunque le faltaran el ojo izquierdo, pellejo en algunas partes y se le viera todo el costillar y el corazón aún latiente. Después de los primeros siete siglos te acostumbras a andar con un zombie cerca.

Encendí el agua fría y me metí debajo de la ducha. Jamás volvería a decir que no te puedes relajar de pie. Estuve creo que tres horas duchándome, hasta que "huesos" (tres hurras por mi imaginación) gimió y se acercó hacia alguien que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-No te asustes Kate, soy yo- dijo mi amiga. ¿Quién más podía ser? Era la única persona aparte de mí a quien ese perro respetaba. Bueno, a mí me respetaba, a Cassy le tenía un temor reverencial, rayando en el fanatismo. Probablemente fuera una consecuencia de la resucitación, pero vete a saber. –Vamos amiga, que la cena no se comerá sola. No te emociones demasiado con el agua, que todavía tienes que descansar para partir mañana.

-Dime por favor que puedo dormir cerca de ti. La cabaña de Afrodita apesta a perfume de barato de diseñador. –La oí reírse, como siempre que me quejaba de nimiedades. Era casi como nuestra broma privada.

-Puedes dormir cerca de mí si te hace feliz, pero…- dejó la frase flotando, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería con su silencio.

-¿Aún lo extrañas, verdad? Tienes que controlar mejor tus emociones, hoy casi tiras del colgante para verlo una vez más.

-No puedo evitarlo Kate. Cada espada que veo, cada lanza, cada arma, cada semidiós, incluso los lugares me lo recuerdan, una y otra vez. Todo por culpa de mi estúpida y lujuriosa madre. Todo lo que tenía, todo lo que más deseaba, todo lo que merecía, perdido cuando admitió quién era mi padre. Ya, se que te aburro con el tema, pero todavía veo en sueños ese momento, ese maldito momen…- se interrumpió de repente, cuando el hijo de Hermes entró para avisar que dentro de poco estaría la cena. Saqué la cabeza por el costado de la cortina y la vi asentir secamente con la cabeza, rascándole detrás de las orejas a Huesos.

Me vestí en un momento, pero no nos dirigimos hacia el comedor principal como se esperaba de nosotras. En cambio, fuimos directo hacia la hoguera que estaba en el medio de las cabañas.

-Buena señora, hace mucho que no nos vemos-

-Cassandra, Katelyn, ha pasado tiempo. Supongo que no pueden comer la comida de sobre la tierra. Una pena, volviendo al tema, que placer volver a verlas. Parece que tienen una misión. Creo que bien saben que no es Hiperión quién se rebela, aunque podrán encontrar a aquél que pueda darles las respuestas indicadas cruzando el río de fuego. Sabes a quién me refiero, Cassandra. La última visita que podrás hacerle se acerca, elige cuidadosamente las palabras, porque serán las primeras en muchos años, y las últimas que le dirás.


	5. Muertos, heridos e injustos castigos

Muertos, heridos, e injustos castigos

Luke

Creí haberles indicado donde quedaba el comedor. ¿Se habrían perdido? Imposible, el camino al comedor estaba perfectamente señalizado, y cuando les avisé aún quedaba un rato, así que tendrían que haber visto a los campistas acercándose. Fuera lo que fuera, ya me enteraría más tarde. No le iba a darle la satisfacción de que se diera cuenta que me preocupaba por ella.

¿Quién se creía que era, la Hija de Zeus? Casi, pero no. Era su nieta y punto. De ahora en adelante me preocuparía en plan "con esto tal vez consiga bonos extra con Zeus". Hablando en serio, haría lo que fuera para ganar bonos, pero no con Zeus, sino con ella. Cassandra…

Como todas las noches, arrojé una parte de mi comida en honor a Hermes. La cena fue tranquila, o tan tranquila como se puede esperar de una cabaña repleta de adolescentes hijos de mi padre o de ni los dioses saben quién. Al finalizar, cada campista volvió a su cabaña, aunque algunos quedaron rezagados, yo entre ellos. Las había encontrado. Estaban en la hoguera que quedaba en medio del campamento, charlando con Hestia. Comían ¿manzanas? Que yo supiera solo teníamos campos de fresas, no manzanos. Fuera lo que fuera, "no" me interesaba. Fui directamente hacia mi cabaña, y mientras les pasaba por al lado las ignoré olímpicamente. Afrodita me golpearía, pero bueno, supongo que valdría la pena.

Armé una pequeña mochila con las cosas esenciales para salir al mundo y me acosté pensando en mañana y todo lo que podría salir tanto bien como mal. Ésta última parte era la que más me atormentaba. Podía arruinarse todo de tantas maneras diferentes. Al final, me quedé dormido pensando en lanzas eléctricas, perros zombies y dijes de ónice con forma de rosa.

Me despertó una suave sacudida en el hombro, y sentir el colchón hundiéndose bajo el peso de alguien que se sentaba a mi lado. "Anda, bello durmiente, es hora de levantarse, la aventura no aguardará. Tenemos que ir en busca de ella". Eso sí que fue raro. Me ignoraba como si le hubieran pagado, pero se tomaba la molestia de venir a sacudirme cuando tranquilamente podría haberme dejado atrás y ponía las manos al fuego a que no se habría arrepentido, pero por sobre todas las cosas, me había llamado "bello". Apuesto 6 latas de soda a que nadie puede explicarlo. Ya, me vale que estén prohibidas. Ser hijo del dios de los ladrones hay veces que tiene sus grandes ventajas.

Me vestí y salí de la cabaña restregándome los ojos. Mire alrededor, para tener un hermoso recuerdo en mi mente por si perecía en combate, lejos de casa, y me dirigí hacia el árbol en el que antaño estuviera atrapado el espíritu de Thalia. En la colina donde se erigía el enorme pino adornado con el Vellocino de Oro y un dragón, me esperaban Percy y Cassandra, ésta última con una espiguita entre los dientes y arrancando pasto distraídamente. Katie estaba a su lado, rascando bajo la barbilla a ese espantoso perro zombie.

-Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Qué dice la profecía?- pregunté. No tenía ni idea de adonde dirigirme, mucho menos por dónde empezar a buscar.

-No tengo idea de lo que dice la profecía, ni tampoco lo sabremos, ni ahora, ni nunca por lo que parece. Hestia me la pidió ayer por la noche, y no tuve más opción que entregarla, aunque si me dio una pequeña pista sobre por dónde podríamos empezar a buscar-

-No opusiste mucha resistencia que digamos, Cassy- Cassandra ignoró el comentario, aunque hizo una mueca como diciendo "felicidades, mira lo idiota que soy, nos estoy arruinando a todos porque quiero". Viva la ironía.

-Tenemos que volver a casa, al Inframundo, pero no por las entradas convencionales. Hay que entrar por la puerta de la Luna, más precisamente, la mía.- Y sin más preámbulos, se puso en pie y comenzó la marcha hacia el norte.

Los primeros veinte minutos pasaron bastante tranquilos, pero, a pesar de que sabía que podía morir, quería saber más sobre su familia y su pasado, así que simplemente, pregunte. La respuesta fue incluso más agresiva de lo que esperaba.

-Dime, Luke Castellan, ¿por qué te preocupa más mi familia que la tuya? Demasiado te interesa saber sobre mi madre, pero sería más útil que te metieras en tus asuntos, y cuidaras de la tuya propia. Aunque loca, te ama, ¿entiendes? TE AMA. ¿Quieres saber sobre mi familia? Pues bien. Mi madre era hija de Zeus. Creció y se embarazó de Hades y nací yo. Ni tenía un mes que me enviaron al Olimpo porque "nadie podía mantenerme". Allí crecí rodeada de los dioses, la mejor vida que podrías haber imaginado. Incluso estaba comprometida con un dios menor.- Mientras explicaba esto, su voz subió de tono unas cuantas octavas y se arrancó el colgante del cuello de un tirón. La rosa de ónice temblaba en la cadena, colgando de su mano.

- Luego, comencé a hacer cosas raras, como por ejemplo, invocar a los muertos, por lo que Zeus descubrió mi ascendencia. Al parecer, era demasiado peligroso tenerme entre ellos. Decidieron que yo tenía conocimiento de todo, que estaba confabulada con mi madre y con Hades, y que debía ser castigada. Ya conocía la justicia de los dioses, así que no derrame ni una maldita lágrima cuando pronunciaron el veredicto. Mi madre fue destinada al Tártaro durante toda la eternidad, mi prometido, por el solo hecho de amarme, fue condenado a quedar ciego y ser el guardián del Flegetonte. Hades se salvó por su condición de dios y hermano de Zeus y Poseidón- las lágrimas afloraban incontenibles a sus ojos, pero no caían rodando rostro abajo, simplemente estaban presentes. Las últimas palabras las estaba escupiendo entre dientes, pronunciando una por una, poniéndoles tanto énfasis como el dolor que llevaba tanto tiempo guardado le permitía.

-Y a mí, a mí, la niña que llevaban criando diecisiete años de su vida, me desterraron al Inframundo, a vivir con mi padre, a amar a mi madre, a formar amistad con los monstruos del Tártaro, a pertenecer a los muertos tal como mi sangre probaba, pero por sobre todas las cosas, fui maldita por Afrodita, para ser tan inmortal como las Moiras me lo permitieran, para nunca más poder acercarme a quién amaba tanto. Lo único que me quedaría de él serían el recuerdo de su tormento y el colgante que había tallado para mí. Me dieron un par de armas, una piedra de afilar, las buenas noches y un "hasta nunca, ojalá te pudras".

-Algunos pocos dioses, aquellos con quien pasaba más tiempo, se apiadaron de mí, abogaron por mí, pero la decisión de Zeus fue irrevocable. Lo único que conseguí luego de mil años encerrada en la oscuridad y la humedad del Hades fue la libertad suficiente como para vagar por el mundo a mi antojo, pero siempre vigilada a donde quiera que fuera. Esa, Luke Castellan, es mi familia, ese es mi pasado. ¿Alguna otra duda que quieras que te conteste? ¿O con esto es suficiente para satisfacer tu curiosidad por un tiempo?- sin esperar a que respondiera se dio media vuelta y apretó el paso, zanjando el asunto, de ahora y para siempre.


	6. Enemigos míos, amigos de mis amigos

Enemigos míos, amigos de mis amigos

Percy

Así que ese era el problema. Había sido marcada como el enemigo cuando toda su vida, literalmente la había pasado al lado de Zeus. Él la había criado, pero aún así no confiaba en ella. Maldito paranoico. A pesar de todas las heridas que le había infligido el muy maldito, Cassandra no parecía guardarle rencor. Lo único que parecía sentir por el Señor de los Cielos era respeto. El tipo de respeto que solo sientes cuando te sabes sola en el mundo por algo que no has hecho, pero tampoco vas a poder remediarlo, hagas lo que hagas. Casi sentía lástima, aunque tenía muy claro quién iría a parar al Tártaro si yo llegaba a confesarlo. Caminaba erguida y recta por delante de nosotros, mientras su amiga miraba a Luke tan acusadoramente que el chico parecía encogerse a cada paso que daba. Se había rezagado, pero supongo que le pesaba el dolor en la verdad de Cassandra. A todos nos pesaba, pero a ella por sobre todo.

Iba caminando con la cabeza gacha, hasta que tropecé con la espalda de la hija de Hades y estuve a punto de caer, pero ella tiró el brazo para atrás y sujetó el mío, tiró para adelante y me volvió a poner en pie.

-Kate, dime por favor que lo reconoces. Ese perfume es inconfundible.- dijo Cassandra. Obviamente que era inconfundible, era el olor de un monstruo. Olía a…

-LEÓN-grité, apenas vi al León de Nemea. Se suponía que todos nos dispersáramos y nos dispusiéramos a atacar, pero en cambio, la loca se tiró hacia delante de rodillas, agachó la cabeza y estiró los brazos hacia adelante con las manos extendidas mientras el león caía con las fauces abiertas a tres centímetros de donde estaban sus extremidades. La charla anterior evidentemente la había trastornado. O tal vez no.

Luke se disponía a placarla y arrojarla lejos de la vía alimenticia del mamífero súper-desarrollado, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el león se echó, cubrió con sus zarpas los brazos de ella, y ¿le había lamido la frente el bicho? Definitivamente pasaba algo raro. Los monstruos no van tan felices repartiendo rosas y lamiéndote la frente como si te bendijeran. Se supone que te coman, o lo intenten al menos. Debía haberme golpeado bien fuerte la cabeza y seguro estaría en la enfermería del campamento. Si esto no era suficiente, Cassandra se irguió riendo, se tiró al cuello del León y lo besó en la mejilla. El león rugió con ¿cariño? y rodaron juntos al costado del camino, uno ronroneando y la otra riendo con alegría. Parecían viejos amigos que se reencuentran luego de un largo tiempo.

-Semidioses, este es uno de mis más antiguos amigos, lo conozco desde mi tiempo de prisión.-Mirada envenenada a Luke- Percy, baja la espada por favor, lo estás poniendo nervioso.- Mientras decía esto rascaba al monstruo en la melena y bajo la barbilla, y el otro se dejaba, incluso ronroneaba de gozo. ¿Quién era ese bicho y qué demonios habían hecho con el verdadero y feroz León de Nemea? ¿Es que el mundo estaba de cabeza y yo no lo había notado? Bajé la espada, pero no la guarde, con la esperanza de que le agarrara un ataque de locura al león y pudiera combatirlo, pero no parecía una perspectiva cercana.

El monstruo ronroneó con tristeza, ella susurró un "está bien" algo entristecida y se despidieron con otro lametazo, esta vez en la mejilla de ella. Se dignó mirarme con todo descaro, moviendo su cola de peluche y latigando el aire, me enseñó los dientes y se alejó por la maleza dando un salto. Eso ameritaba una explicación.

-En los primeros tiempos de cárcel, estaba atada por los tobillos a una estaca, y la estaca estaba clavada bien profunda cerca de un lago, para que no pudiera escapar, pero la cuerda era larga, así que podía alejarme dos o tres kilómetros. El lago no era nada preocupante, es el mismo lago donde sufre Tántalo, así que el agua es definitivamente potable, y los monstruos, en especial los Titanes, iban allí a beber, o a buscar algo de comida. El León de Nemea iba muy a menudo, se mantenía lejos de mí por la peste a muerto que llevo y por las armas de acero estigio, pero empezó a ir más seguido aún. Tan aburrida estaba que me propuse acariciarlo. Ya tenía calculado cuánto le tomaba ir al lago y cuánto le llevaba beber, así que me sumergía e intentaba acariciarlo en el morro. Cuando finalmente lo logré me mordió, y empezamos a luchar. Al final estábamos ambos tan cansados que nos tendimos en la hierba uno junto al otro, y por fin se dejó acariciar. Desde entonces es mi más fiel amigo.

Conseguí soltar un "interesante", pero estaba tan pasmado que sonó más como "imblate". Vete a saber que significaba eso. Cuándo ya no se veía absolutamente nada del león, continuamos la marcha.

No quería preguntar, tenía terror de que se enfureciera otra vez, pero en mi contra. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Ya tenía suficientes dudas sobre mi destino, como para encima andar caminando a ciegas hacia él. Finalmente, me armé de valor e hice la pregunta. ¿Por qué demonios se me había ocurrido la maldita pregunta?

-Nos dirigimos al Inframundo, Perseo Jackson. Se lo que estás pensando, que esta no es la dirección hacia Los Ángeles. Creo que bien conoces las dos entradas "convencionales". La oficial, custodiada por Caronte, y más abajo por Cerbero. No tomaremos esa por varias razones, entre ellas, no quiero andar saludando, a Caronte hay que pagarle y Cerbero no será un problema, pero su trabajo lo obliga a intentar cenarme, y no quiero ponerlo en tentación. La otra entrada es la de Orfeo, pero con lo desafinada que soy, partiría muchos vidrios, pero no la piedra que protege la cueva. Katie tranquilamente podría abrir esa entrada, pero luego hay que descender las Escaleras de Niebla, que cada vez te dejan en un lugar distinto, depende del lugar a dónde desee ir quién camine por ellas. Nosotros tomaremos la tercer entrada, la mía. Es más complicado entrar de lo que te imaginas, incluso más complicado que salir. Es especialmente para vivos, por eso es desconocida. Lo único que necesitas es cabalgar una sombra hacia la entrada durante la luna llena. Estamos de suerte, esta noche será la última luna del mes. O entras ahora, o tendrás que encontrar otro medio.


	7. Sombras a la luz de la oscuridad

Sombras a la luz de la oscuridad

Katie

¿Por qué teníamos que tomar esa entrada? ¿Por qué no podíamos simplemente suicidarnos todos y al Inframundo por la vía normal? Cassy, las pagarás por esto, y bien cara.

Cuando llegamos a ese claro odioso, el tufo a muerte y a profanación flotaba en el aire. Rodeaba el lugar como una niebla mágica, pero también había seres, criaturas de la oscuridad bailando en el lugar, alrededor de un lago de aspecto aterrador. Eran…sombras. Sombras del pasado. Seres incorpóreos, pero aún así tangibles. Los hijos de la Muerte. Por Muerte no me refería a Hades, me refería literalmente a la muerte, a Tánatos. Él era amo y señor en aquél lugar, y nosotros seríamos sus vasallos.

Tenía que admitirlo, si que era inteligente mi amiga para elegir sus entradas. Las sombras cambiaban de forma a cada movimiento que hacían. Un caballo pasaba a un león, a una persona, a un ave, y muchos otros seres, todos del tamaño suficiente para cargar con una persona un largo trayecto.

-Cassy, ¿cómo se pasa al otro mundo?

-¿Quieres decir que nunca has entrado por aquí?- preguntó el rubio insufrible.

-No, nunca he entrado, Cassy nunca me lo habría permitido. Soy… bueno, soy… no soy una "persona". Soy una resurrecta. Un alma que alcanzó los Elíseos y decidió regresar para alcanzar las Islas de los Bienaventurados. Créanme, no es algo que quieran intentar. Es terriblemente doloroso.

-¿QUÉ? Pero, ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada?

-Jackson, no es un tema que puedas tomar a la ligera. No tienes ni idea todos los problemas que tuvo que pasar. Yo la conocí como alma, y era feliz en el Elíseo, pero la muy tonta quiso seguirme. Es mi culpa que ella esté aquí ahora. Katie, lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

-Cassy, como te disculpes otra vez patearé tu trasero de nuevo al Tártaro y ya veremos quién lo siente más. Fue mi decisión, y punto.

-Pero…

-SIN PEROS, AHORA ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA Y TE ESTRANGULE POR TRAERME A ÉSTE TRES VECES MALDITO LUGAR. ¿ME EXPRESÉ CON CLARIDAD?

-No me grites, mujer. Estoy al lado tuyo. No es tan complicado como parece. Simplemente tienen que montar una sombra y caer en el lugar donde la luz de la luna se apoya sobre el lago. Es un portal directo hacia las puertas del palacio de mi Padre.

-¿O sea que básicamente nos pondremos en manos de Hades?

-No, no estarás ni cerca deél, Percy, no te preocupes por eso. Tengo un plan.- Sonrió muy confiada. El tipo de sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su rostro cuando estaba por hacer algo tan descabellado que si bien podía salir tan perfecto que no podrías haberlo planeado mejor, también podía matarnos a todos y condenar nuestras almas por siempre jamás. Excelente, hermosa perspectiva para el futuro inmediato luego de saltar a la grupa de un pony fantasma.

Al final, fue incluso más duro de lo que parecía. Cassandra se montó en un águila que empezó a volar alrededor de toda la zona. La parte más divertida fue cuando ascendió hasta las nubes y bajó en picada. El grito estridente de terror fue incluso divertido. Cassandra odia volar. Ojo por ojo, querida amiga. Ojo por ojo. Para terminar, el inmenso bicho la golpeó contra un árbol y se soltó de la presa de Cassy. Dio tres tumbos y volvió a cargar, esta vez contra un caballo. El pobre pony no tuvo demasiadas opciones. Ante la visión de acero estigio se puso tan mansito como un cachorro. Castellan se montó en un perro del Infierno. Perfecto para él. Percy eligió un Pegaso. Sólo quedaba yo.

Por suerte, conté con la ayuda de mi buen amigo Huesos. Mordió un caballo, una sombra de yegua para hablar con propiedad, y el bichejo se dejó atraer hacia mí. Incluso se reclinó para que pudiera montar.

Cuando todos estuvimos sobre nuestras respectivas sombras, Cassandra inició la marcha hacia el lago. Los animales ni siquiera chistaron al tocar el agua. Simplemente, caminaron sobre ella. Los pasos que daban no sonaban ni movían el agua. Si no sentías al animal debajo de ti, podrías decir que nada cruzaba el lago. Otro punto a favor de Cassy. Ella fue la primera en pisar el círculo luminoso proyectado por la luna. Nos fuimos acercando todos, hasta que la luminiscencia nos bañó a todos en su incorpórea pureza. La luz blanca se tornó roja como la sangre, y luego negra. Podía ver el contorno de mi amiga en la oscuridad, pero por primera vez en muchísimos años, sentí miedo. Miedo por ella, miedo por todos nosotros, pero más que nada, por mí. No iba a morir, no de nuevo.

Una música comenzó a sonar, lenta, suave, macabra. Una niebla negra se alzó rodeándonos a todos con su oscura maldad. Comenzó a girar lentamente, pero adquirió velocidad, hasta convertirse en un remolino. La oscuridad se alzó sobre nosotros, penetró en nuestros cuerpos, encontró nuestras almas, las encadenó a todas ellas y nos vimos inmersos en la soledad del miedo, el terror y la muerte.


	8. Hombre de su vida

Hombre de su vida

Nota: Para mi gran desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les pertenezco a ellos.

Luke

-¿Están todos bien?- me encontraba perfectamente. Había vivido la experiencia más horrorosa de mi vida. Del miedo que sentí de buena gana me habría echado a llorar en la túnica de Zeus. ¿A quién en la Tierra se le ocurre crear semejante monstruosidad y luego preguntar "están bien" tan tranquila? Solo a Cassandra.

Habíamos aparecido sobre tierra dura, en medio de un pastizal. Estaban todos tirados contra el piso, pero yo me había golpeado la cabeza contra un muro. Supuse que serían las murallas del palacio de Hades.

-Vamos holgazanes, a caminar. El Flegetonte está cerca de aquí, pero las Benévolas siempre vigilan las almenas del castillo.-Excelente. Alecto, Megera y Tisífone cerca para alegrar la tarde con un dulce té. ¿Quién me alcanza las galletas?

Nos pusimos en movimiento. El lugar era deprimente. Un enorme pastizal gris por el que vagaban almas opacas. Cassandra abría la marcha, y las almas, al sentir su presencia, se agolpaban a su alrededor. Iba con las manos alzadas, acariciando a todas las almas como si las conociera desde hace mucho. Probablemente así fuera. Cada alma que tocaba se volvía momentáneamente luminosa, como un pequeño destello en la oscuridad del lugar. Incluso recuperaban la lucidez, pero era durante un segundo. Un chispazo de conciencia y nada más. Quién habría dicho que la memoria se apagaba luego de la muerte.

Habríamos caminado durante una hora, cuando divisamos a la enorme serpiente de fuego, cruzando el Asfódelo, protegiendo al exterior del Tártaro. Choqué contra la espalda de Cassandra. Ella cayó de rodillas. Sollozaba. La tomé suavemente por debajo del codo, y cuando la ayudé a levantarse me miró tras las lágrimas, tan transparente como nunca. Podía adivinar sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, sus sentimientos. Dolor y pérdida. Ya los había vivido antes. Pasé mi brazo por su cintura y ella el suyo sobre mis hombros. Katie se apostó del otro lado para ayudarla a caminar entre los dos. Estábamos tan cerca, pero las lágrimas en su rostro la alejaban tanto de mí. Ella amaba a otro hombre y tendría que aceptarlo. Íbamos en dirección de él. Faltaba poco para que conociera a quién le había partido el corazón a la chica que me gustaba.

Una piedra se erguía en medio del Flegetonte. Había cadenas colgando, pero nadie que rellenara los grilletes. Los restos de un camino de piedra se estaban hundiendo de nuevo en el río de lava. Alguien había salido de ese lugar aunque no creía que hubiera sido por voluntad propia. Ese alguien estaba repantigado contra una colina en el medio del pastizal, esperando.

Nos fuimos acercando lentamente, pero el extraño no nos veía. Era ciego. Aún así, sabía que nos percibía. Sostenía una lanza contra su hombro derecho, como si fuera un bastón que usara para caminar. La túnica con que se cubría estaba rasgada y chamuscada. Los ojos, ahora huecos, estaban cubiertos por una cinta de algodón que antaño había sido blanca. No tenía sandalias, pero si una espada enfundada colgando de un cinturón de cuero. Ese chico era definitivamente griego, y de los griegos de antaño.

Cassandra comenzó a sollozar más continuamente, pero en silencio. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro de piel enrojecida tras ellas. Se libró de Katie y de mí, y se acercó lentamente a quién había sido su prometido. Se arrodilló frente a él y le susurró "Theo, Theo lo siento tanto. Tu pena es mi más grande culpa, jamás podré perdonarme por lo que te he hecho. Tu castigo debería ser mío, mientras que tú tendrías que estar en el Olimpo. Perdóname amor de mi vida".

-Cassandra, no es tu culpa. Amarte no fue mi elección, pero la acepté. Y fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho- la voz de "Theo" sonaba cascada, profunda, rota. La voz de un hombre torturado. Pasó su mano por el crespo cabello de mi amada, acariciándola. Estaba a punto de gritar con la escenita. -Yo ya te he perdonado. Solo queda que te perdones a ti misma, y que me perdones a mí.

-¿Perdonarte? Theo, ¿de qué estás hablando?- TRAMPA, TRAMPA, TRAMPA.

-Lo siento, Cassy. No soy yo quién controla mi cuerpo. Es Urano, se está realzando. Tu letrado hermano tiene la solución. Por favor, es tu turno de perdonar. Te amo.

Unos hilos grisáceos en los que no me había fijado antes rodeaban las muñecas y los tobillos del tipo ese. Era una maldita marioneta. Cuando se puso en pie con tremenda agilidad, Cassandra se echó hacia atrás. Theo empuñó la lanza y yo me tiré hacia adelante para intervenir, pero Cassandra me lo impidió. Alzó un muro de energía negra alrededor de Theo y de ella, aislándose con el malnacido aquel. Tomó el dije del escudo y el de la lanza, y se preparó para dar batalla. No moriría sin dar pelea.

-Theo, esto que está pasando no es culpa tuya. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Serás tú quién deba disculparme a mí, porque voy a matarte. Te amo Theo, pero elijo al hijo de Hermes por sobre nosotros. Lo siento.- seguramente estaba sordo, ¿Qué me había elegido a mí?

-Sabía que elegirías bien mi amada. Prepárate. Aquél que me posee no te lo pondrá nada fácil. Es un excelente luchador. Perdóname Cassy, debería haber luchado más. Lo siento.- una lágrima cayó rostro demacrado abajo a la par que tomaba la lanza y la empuñaba. Cassandra cayó hacia atrás de la impresión, pero enseguida recobró la compostura. Tomó la lanza eléctrica y el escudo de entre los dijes de sus pulseras y se puso en pie, dispuesta a luchar. No era una lucha común y corriente, era una batalla a muerte. Aquél que ganara decantaría la balanza, o eso es lo que esperaba.


	9. Última esperanza

Última esperanza

Nota: Para mi gran desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les pertenezco a ellos.

Cassandra

-Luke, quiero que te vayas de aquí en este preciso segundo.- No respondió. No iba a dejarle ver el espectáculo que se iba a poner en marcha dentro de segundos. Theo y yo caminábamos en círculo, analizándonos el uno al otro, esperando el primer tropiezo.- Katie llévatelo. Llévatelos a ambos.

Pero ninguno se movió. Theo cargó contra mí, lanza en ristre, pero lo repelí con el escudo. Tenía que cortar esas cuerdas. Era mi última esperanza. Cargó de nuevo y logré trabarlo, lanza contra lanza. Apretaba los dientes, estaba fuera de práctica, pero era fuerte, siempre había sido más fuerte que yo. Lo empujé y tropezó. Cayó al suelo y clavé sus ropajes al suelo con la lanza. Una descarga lo recorrió, pero no lo hirió, siquiera le dolió.

Unas cosas húmedas regaban mi rostro. Maldición, estaba llorando. Tomé uno de los cuchillos de caza y corté la cuerda de la muñeca izquierda de mi antiguo amor justo cuando se liberaba.

-Te estás volviendo débil Cassandra. Demasiado emocional. Antes me habrías matado sin chistar. Aunque, por cierto, antes valías la pena.- Ese no era mi Theo. La voz sonaba demasiado grave y antigua como para ser suya. Habría reconocido la voz de mi amado en cualquier lugar, y el sonido que salía por su boca no era su melodioso tono de jovialidad.

Una cuerda menos, algo era algo. Mientras girábamos como chacales buscando el cuello de nuestro oponente, alcancé a ver la mirada de terror de Kate, la mirada de impresión de Percy y la mirada de pena de Luke. ¿PENA? NADIE me mira con pena.

-¡KATELYN, LÁRGATE YA! ¡ESTA LUCHA ES MÍA!- había usado el tono de voz correcto por lo que parecía. Katie tomó a mis nuevos amigos por los brazos y corrió hacia el palacio. Alertaría a Megera, o lo que es peor, a Padre. Esperaba que no se atreviera a dirigirse a mi progenitor o estaríamos fregados.

-¡THEO LO SIENTO!- grité y me lancé contra él. Seguramente lo había tomado por sorpresa porque caímos los dos a plomo al suelo. Con el escudo lo inmovilicé y corté dos de las tres cuerdas restantes. Luego me golpeó en el costado y caí jadeando. Me faltaba el aire. Solo quedaba una cuerda y una vida con las que acabar.

Aquí había gato encerrado. Matarlo, a menos que se hubiera bañado en el Estigia, sería incluso más fácil que sacarle un dulce a un niño. Theo era un humano inmortal nada poderoso, y yo tenía diecisiete baños en el río del odio y mi propia vida, dieciocho potenciales vidas en total. ¿Por qué nos estábamos enfrentando?

Volvió al ataque, sujeto solo con la cuerda del tobillo derecho. Lo esquivé dos veces y me apuñaló con la lanza. Fue un golpe limpio. Apenas había pasado un poco la piel que ya había chocado contra la nueva capa de protección del Estigia. Diecisiete vidas. No tendría que haber elegido el hombro derecho como punto de conexión a la humanidad. Quedaría para la próxima duchita de dolor.

La herida enseguida dejó de sangrar y cicatrizó sola, pero sonrió. Me había dado y tuve la certeza de que lo que más quería no era mi vida en sí, sino que perdiera capa tras capa de protección. Planeaba dejarme viva, desprotegida, pero viva y coleando. No iba a permitirlo.

Arremetí una vez más, esquive un golpe y corté por fin la última cuerda. Solo tenía que matarlo. Era más fácil decirlo que ponerlo en práctica. ¿Cómo matas a quién amaste toda tu vida y lo sigues queriendo? "Con una puñalada" dijo el sentido común en alguna zona de mi cerebro a la que no prestaba demasiada atención. "Cállate genio, eso ya lo sé" me contesté. No iba a contar esta parte de la batalla nunca. Se supone que no estoy loca.

-¿Cassy?- preguntó mi enemigo. Ese sí era Theo. Reconocí su voz. No sé cómo había tomado el control de sí mismo. Tenías que ponérmelo más difícil todavía para matarte. Felicidades, lo hiciste amorcito. Soltó la lanza y el escudo y se dejó caer en la hierba, el Flegetonte rugiendo a nuestro lado.- Cassy, lo siento. Hazlo ahora, mátame.

Volví a soltar lágrimas. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente matarlo sin llanto? Solté el escudo y fui a arrodillarme junto a él.

-Theo, soy yo quién más lo siente- y sin soltar otra palabra, hundí el cuchillo en su costado. La sangre comenzó a brotar por su pecho como las lágrimas por mis ojos. Me mordí el labio mientras caía su cuerpo contra el mío, sonriendo, al fin libre de su prisión. Agonizaba.

Me senté en la hierba y acomodé su cuerpo en mis brazos, acunándolo contra mí pecho, sobre mis piernas cruzadas. Le acaricié el pelo como hacía hace ya tantos años. Llorábamos los dos. Susurró un último "Cassandra, te amo" y murió. Su alma apareció a mi lado y se sentó frente a mí, mientras yo todavía acariciaba el cabello de mi ya muerto prometido. Besó mi frente por última vez, dio unos pasos hacia las murallas del Érebo y se deshizo en jirones de niebla. Aparecería frente a los jueces dentro de poco. Me quedé sentada un rato más, escuchando tres pares de alas batiendo el aire y a mis amigos correr hacia mí, gritando mi nombre, pero no me importaban. Nada me importaba ya.


	10. Trabas en la muerte

Trabas en la muerte

Nota: Para mi gran desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les pertenezco a ellos.

Katie

-¡KATELYN, LÁRGATE YA! ¡ESTA LUCHA ES MÍA!- recién ahí entendí que era mejor que corriera o la siguiente en caer sería yo. Tomé a Percy y a Luke por los brazos y los obligué a correr conmigo. Inmediatamente pensé en alertar a su padre, pero luego pensé en mi cabeza clavada sobre la estufa en la habitación de Cassandra y cambié de idea. Megera sería. Esa Erinia tenía que entender que necesitábamos su ayuda. De las tres, era la que más apreciaba a mi amiga, así que asumí que vendría con nosotros en cuanto se lo pidiera.

Dejé a ambos héroes en las afueras del palacio negro y entré. Ni Hades ni Perséfone estaban presentes en el Salón del Trono, pero las furias sobrevolaban el enorme trono de huesos como si hubiera alguien presente allí. Era muy probable que el Señor de los Muertos estuviera haciendo buen uso del Yelmo de la Oscuridad, pero decidí arriesgarme. Era eso o nada.

-¡MEGERA! CASSY NECESITA AYUDA- grité. La enorme Furia bajó planeando, látigo en mano. Se detuvo frente a mí y plegó las alas correosas a la espalda. Aunque era la más hermosa de las tres, espantaba. Tenía la piel blanca, rajada y deshaciéndose permanentemente, como si cambiara de piel. Los ojos eran completamente negros y tenía marcas rojas en el rostro, como si hubiera llorado luego de maquillarse. No tenía labios, sino simplemente un hueco por donde comía y hablaba.

En medio de la histeria, le hice un breve resumen de toda la situación desde que habíamos abandonado el Inframundo hacía dos días. ¿Tan poco tiempo había pasado? Cuando llegué a la escena que se desarrollaba en el Flegetonte, aparecieron Alecto y Tisífone a los costados de su hermana. Ya no podría disuadirlas de venir. Cassy iba a matarme, pero lo que estaba haciendo era por ella.

Salí corriendo por las enormes puertas de palacio, las tres castigadoras siguiéndome en el aire. No me detuve para avisar a Percy ni a Luke, sino que seguí corriéndome, y ellos, al ver a mis acompañantes, corrieron tras de mí.

A medida que nos acercábamos, la lucha se iba agrandando. Solo quedaba un hilo para que Theo fuera libre al fin. Luego, solo quedaría la muerte, o como prefería llamarla, la liberación final y definitiva.

Theo calló y Cassy lo libertó al fin. Apreté el paso. Tenía que llegar con ella cuánto antes. No iba a permitir que sufriera sola toda la situación. La llamé, pero no pareció escucharme. Cuando derrapé junto a ella levantando una nube de polvo, alzó sus ojos hacia mí. Lloraba.

Alecto, Megera y Tisífone se acomodaron contra ella, abrazándola, cubriéndola con sus alas, protegiéndola de sí misma. Bastante bien la conocían como para saber que en cualquier momento intentaría algo estúpido para herirse. Luke y Percy se quedaron atrás, supongo que en señal de respeto… o miedo.

-Katie, necesito a las Moiras. Ahora. Necesito un sudario para Theo.- asentí, y vi a las tres ancianas materializarse frente a mí. Portaban una tela gris con bordes negros. Sería suficiente para cubrir al hombre que mi amiga había amado tanto.

-Tánatos, cuídalo bien- susurró en la frente del cuerpo, lo besó y lo entregó a las Moiras quienes lo tomaron de sus brazos, depositándolo en el suelo y cubriéndolo con el sudario.

-¿Qué emblema debemos bordar?- preguntó Átropos. Cassy se puso en pie, las furias sujetándola suavemente por los hombros, y se soltó el colgante en forma de rosa negra. Se lo tendió a las tejedoras, que hicieron aparecer el emblema, disolviendo el dije en la tela. Mi amiga no pudo resistir más y cayó llorando en los brazos de Megera. Las tres ancianas tomaron al cadáver amortajado por hombros, costado y pies y lo arrojaron al río de fuego. Su cuerpo descansaría en su prisión, pero su alma alcanzaría los Elíseos.

Las furias acariciaron la espalda y los hombros de mi amiga hasta que cesó el llanto, y fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para erguirse y caminar por sus propios medios.

-Alecto, Megera, Tisífone, se los agradezco mucho. Cuando termine con esto las recompensaré a las tres. Ahora, por favor, volved a palacio. Mi Padre debe estar extrañándolas.- Hizo un amago de sonrisa que más parecía una mueca de dolor y las Furias volvieron volando a la fortaleza negra. Luego, Cassandra comenzó a caminar en dirección al Érebo, ignorándonos olímpicamente a todos. Supuse que no querría hablar del tema y me ubiqué a su lado. La tomé de la mano y no me apartó, sino que apretó mi mano con fuerza y me sonrió, los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas.

Caminamos hacia el palacio y me soltó. Por la puerta se pasaba de a uno. Los esqueletos que guardaban el camino le palmeaban la espalda o la reverenciaban. El Inframundo se volvía cada día más raro. En lugar de entrar dobló por el jardín de Perséfone y tomó tres duraznos. Me ofreció uno a mí y otro se lo comió a ella.

-¿No hay duraznos para nosotros?- preguntó Percy. Debía estar muriéndose de hambre.

-Tómalos si quieres, pero luego no podrás digerir una sola comida de Sobre la Tierra. Ya, me vale que Perséfone salga durante seis meses. A saber que conjuro realizaron ella y su madrecita. Así que te recomendaría que dejes esas frutas en paz.- sonrió, terminó de comerse su durazno, grité "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" y estampó el último durazno contra una ventana.

-Maniobra de distracción, ¡CORRAN!- y salió disparada hacia la parte trasera del castillo.


	11. Especialidad de la casa

Especialidad de la casa

Nota: Para mi gran desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les pertenezco a ellos.

Percy

Esa chica estaba definitivamente loca. Acababa de estampar un durazno en una ventana, más precisamente en la ventana de una habitación ocupada por el grito que se escucho. La de la limpieza iba a estrangular a alguien. ¿A quién en la Tierra se le ocurre semejante maniobra de distracción? Si eso no era suficiente, salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera y empezó a trepar por la pared. Tenía dos opciones. Opción a: quedarme ahí para morir. Opción b: seguirla. Elegí la b, aunque no era muy razonable que pueda decirse.

Entró por la ventana más alta seguida de Katelyn, luego Luke y último yo. Ese lugar era inmenso, pero eso no era lo peor. Era una biblioteca. La sala debía ocupar medio palacio. Atenea lloraría de alegría viendo ese lugar. Las estanterías medirían siete metros cada una, repletas hasta el tope de papiros, libros, cuadernillos. Incluso había libros actuales. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido esa inmensa cantidad de literatura?

En las paredes había estatuas de todos los dioses, la de Hades era la más pulidita (lambiscones) pero la de Zeus también. Después de todo lo que le había hecho, Cassandra incluso se dignaba no solo a respetarlo, sino a adorarlo. En el techo estaba grabada una imagen de todos los dioses del Olimpo, Hades incluido, en medio de una fiesta. Por increíble que pareciera, se veían… bien. Reales. Esa imagen era definitivamente tomada de la realidad. Esa escena ya había pasado.

Entre las estanterías paseaba un ancianito con un libro en una mano y un bastón en la otra. Se inclinaba demasiado hacia adelante y parecía viejísimo, anterior incluso a Zeus. Recién cuando intentó devolver un libro a su estantería noté que se acomodaba solo en su lugar. Entonces posó sus ojos sobre nosotros.

-Cassandra, sabía que volverías. El desastre que armaste se escuchó hasta aquí. Bien hecho niña.- Sonrió, feliz de volver a verla. Cassy se inclinó, reverenciándolo.

-Maestro Algeo, necesito tu ayuda. Los libros negros, los antiguos. Necesito leerlos.

-Niña, ¿para qué necesitas los libros esos?

-Maestro, ¿recuerdas la profecía de las Moiras?- el anciano se estremeció y se enderezó, como si lo hubiera recorrido una descarga eléctrica. Asintió con pesar y se dirigió hacia la estatua de Apolo. Hundió un ladrillito en el pedestal y la estatua se bajó, exponiendo tres libritos encuadernados en negro y cerrados con huesos. Esos libros daban miedo, literalmente. Generaban un aura de terror a su alrededor. Quería salir corriendo y arrojarme por la ventana con tal de escapar de esa influencia. Cassandra parecía acostumbrada, pero aún así inquieta, y lentamente se acercó a tomarlos de las manos del anciano. Katie y Luke estaban igual que yo.

El anciano le entregó los libros y la tomó por la mano que tenía libre. Sonrió con pesar y se alejó, volviendo a sus obligaciones.

-Cassandra, ¿qué son exactamente esos libros?

-Ah, los libros. Verás, nos estamos enfrentando a Urano, el Titán de los Cielos. Durante el apogeo del poder de Urano, su ira se aplacaba con sacrificios humanos. En este preciso momento, necesitamos eso, un… suicidio colectivo para llamarlo de alguna manera.-Mientras hablaba, los libros se abrieron ante el rose de su mano sobre los huesos y comenzaron a girar a su alrededor. No pregunten cómo, pero sabía que la estaban nutriendo de información.-Estos libros nos dirán como, pero no entiendo las fórmulas. Necesito a Hécate, ella sabrá que hacer, y Tánatos tendrá que estar presente sí o sí.

-Resumiendo, ¿planeas matarnos a todos?- pregunté. El plan "morir por el mundo" no sonaba precisamente lindo.

-No, a todos no. Planeo matarme a mí misma. Solo espero que las vidas que me restan sean suficientes para un sacrificio.

-¿Es que acaso eres una especie de gato mutante o qué?

-Me matas de la risa-no parecía estar riendo, incluso su mirada traslucía más frialdad de lo normal.- Los baños en el Estigio, el dolor que pasas para tener la invulnerabilidad, representa algo más importante que simplemente ser intocable. Cuando pasas por esa prueba, dejas una parte de tu humanidad atrás para adquirir el poder de no poder ser herido. Cuando pasas más de una vez esa prueba, sigues dejando partes de ti atrás, pero adquieres algo más. Adquieres capas de protección, y cada capa representa una vida. Cada vez que te hieren, pierdes "una vida" y tienes el resto de ti para seguir adelante. No pasé por tanto dolor para que fuera tomado a la ligera, o como una prueba de orgullo personal. Ya sabía que esto iba a pasar. Tres veces malditas sean las Moiras y sus profecías.

-Pues entonces, ¿para qué necesitas los libros?- preguntó Luke. Tenía miedo, y se notaba, pero temía por ella. En nombre de los dioses, ¿Qué le había visto a la desquiciada esa?

-Los sacrificios son básicamente transiciones de energía por medio de magia negra, o nigromancia. Bienvenidos a la oscuridad, la especialidad de la casa.


	12. Andando con vida

Andando con vida

Nota: Para mi gran desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les pertenezco a ellos.

Luke

No iba a permitir aquello, ni ahora, ni nunca. ¿Suicidio? Ni hablar. Me importaba una parra de uvas que tuviera muchas vidas. Si era necesario buscaríamos todas, pero no la de ella. Percy parecía feliz de la vida con el giro que habían tomado las cosas. Pareciera que Cassandra no le importaba, y así era.

-Katie, ve a buscar a Tánatos, yo encontraré a Hécate. ¿Ustedes que harán?- No me había dejado ni hilvanar tres pensamientos que ya había tomado las riendas del asunto. No iba a disuadirla, así que sería mejor que me acostumbrara a la idea de perderla sin siquiera haberla tenido.

-Cassandra, yo voy contigo- dije. Un último camino no me haría demasiado daño.

-De acuerdo, Percy, vas con Katie. Ya sabes dónde encontrar a Tánatos. Como ose a negarse, le das recuerdos de mi parte, y dile que mejor no me provoque cuando esté en mi terreno, él sabrá perfectamente que significa.

Partimos por el mismo lugar por donde entramos, la ventana. Ya se habían calmado todos del golpazo en la ventana, pero aún quedaba un manchón de jugo. En la puerta nos dirigimos, Percy y Katie hacia la izquierda, y Cassy y yo tomamos un camino que iba hacia la derecha, en dirección al Elíseo. Íbamos uno al lado del otro, pero el silencio prácticamente aplastaba, dolía.

-Apenas dije "suicidio" te pusiste verde. Dame una solución mejor, Luke, porque aunque sea inmortal y ya esté harta de quién soy, aún me queda mucho por vivir, más de lo que cualquiera imaginaría.

-Podrías secuestrar y matar a cualquier humano que se te ocurra. Un par de arreglos y listo.- Sonrió, pero no sopeso la idea tanto como me habría gustado. No era una opción para ella, y se notaba.

-La sangre humana no tiene el valor del icor divino. Te mostraría mi sangre, pero soy invulnerable y tal. Aparte, ¿por qué matarlas? No las conozco, así que tendré menos carga de conciencia o como prefieras decirle, pero ¿por qué herir a sus familias por un problema de mi mundo? ¿Por qué debemos hacerles pagar algo que no hicieron?- Ahí entendí que no estaba hablando de las humanas, sino de sí misma. Se culpaba de lo que estaba sucediendo, y veía en las humanas réplicas de ella. Sabía cómo se iban a sentir cuando murieran por nuestra causa, y lo sabía de primera mano. Al final, sólo quería ser libre. Quería por fin dejar sus heridas atrás, y encontrar la libertad en la muerte. Por desgracia, entendía su sentimiento.

Caminamos un par de metros más hasta que nos encontramos en una encrucijada de tres caminos y en el centro de ellos había un ciprés. Habíamos llegado. Una diosa de tres cuerpos, unidos el uno al otro por los costados, se hallaba recostada contra el tronco del árbol. Sonrió al vernos, pero sonrió en especial a mi compañera. A su alrededor flotaban símbolos mágicos, se desvanecían, y volvían a escribirse en el aire, como tinta plateada fulgurante rayando contra la nada, pero dejando su huella en el material.

-Cassandra, niña, dime en que puedo serte útil.- Típico de los dioses, mostrarse serviciales ante los que iban a cometer el acto más descabellado que se les pudiera ocurrir. ¿Dónde se escondía el sentido común cuando se lo necesitaba? Cassandra hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló frente a la mujer nigromante.

-Señora, vengo a pediros un favor. No entiendo el texto en estos libros, y es invaluable la información que contienen.- La diosa hizo un ademán y los libros se abrieron frente a ella y comenzaron a girar, rodeándonos a los tres. Los símbolos mágicos comenzaron a saltar de las páginas y a desdoblarse en el aire, uniéndose y separándose, formando y transformando frases. La hechicera murmuraba frases antiguas en una variante del griego tan antigua que se habría perdido hacía ya varios eones. Al final, los libros volvieron a su estado original, cerrados por los huesos.

-Cassandra, dieciocho vidas son necesarias, y por lo que parece, solo posees diecisiete. Necesitas una más. Habla con tu amiga, la pequeña resurrecta, ella probablemente te ayude, pero deberá superar el miedo que le tiene a la muerte. Tarde o temprano, a todos nos llega nuestra hora, y vosotras dos ya habéis vivido demasiado, más de lo que os correspondía. Ve, niña, tienes mi bendición en esta cruzada que estás por emprender, pero quiero que sepas, que no hay retorno posible de aquello que te propones hacer. Adelántate ahora, y reúnete con tú amiga.-Posó sus ojos sobre mí. ¡Problemas a mí!- Joven Luke, quédate un momento más, tenemos ciertos temas que discutir tú y yo.

Cassandra se puso en pie y se alejó despacio, tan confundida como yo. Sin embargo, se alejó solo lo suficiente como para no escuchar, pero se acomodó para esperarme. Punto a mí favor.

-Escucha, joven, lo que se propone hacer es incluso más noble de lo que te imaginas. No sabes con todo detalle por lo que ha pasado, y eso jugará en su favor. A la hora de elegir, te pondrá esa espantosa mirada de cachorro apaleado que solía usar en mí contra cuando me negaba a enseñarle magia, y créeme que funciona. Enana demoníaca.

-El tema es, Luke, que ella te ama, tanto como tú la amas a ella. Eso te da el poder de elegir sobre su vida y sobre su muerte, mientras ella te lo permita. Espero que tomes la decisión correcta, porque si eliges en contra de ella, te lo reprocharás toda tu vida, y ella te lo reprochará también. Encontrará la forma de volver, y yo, para tu gran desgracia, la ayudaré. Te recomiendo que no te pongas en contra mía ni del destino, porque no sabes nada de lo que se avecina. Por lo que parece, aún no has pasado suficiente dolor. Vete ahora, pero estás advertido.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí hacia donde yacía Cassandra. Se irguió, y no opuso resistencia cuando le tome la mano. Es más, puso su cabeza en mi hombro, el lugar que siempre le había pertenecido, y que estaba por desocupar.


	13. Dónde habita la muerte

Dónde habita la muerte

Nota: Para mi gran desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les pertenezco a ellos.

Cassandra

Jamás admitiré esto, pero no nos veíamos nada mal como los tortolitos de las historias. A decir verdad, era bastante patético, pero se sentía… bien. Al menos, se sentía correcto. Así debía ser. Íbamos caminando de vuelta al Érebo, lentito, disfrutando cada segundo en silencio, como si fuera el último. Tampoco es que el último estuviera demasiado lejos. Es más, estaba más cercano a cada paso que dábamos.

Katie y Percy ya habían vuelto, pero a ninguno le sorprendió que estuviéramos tomados de la mano. Tánatos estaba repantigado contra la muralla exterior, ¿riéndose?

-Tánatos, quita esa sonrisa de tu cara o te haré llorar por tu mamaíta. Kate, me alegra que hayas tenido éxito en tu misión. Sobre la mía… no puedo decir lo mismo.- Procedí a darles un resumen de la conversación con Hécate, pero más que un resumen fue una sentencia de muerte. A Katie casi le dio un infarto con la noticia de las vidas, pero se sobrepuso. No, se resignó. Esa era la palabra justa, resignación.

-De acuerdo, me suicidaré contigo. Ya qué, tampoco es divertido vivir por siempre.- sonrió. Se estaba sobreponiendo a lo que más temía y odiaba sólo porque yo se lo pedía. Así que eso es la amistad. A buena hora descubrí que la persona que me acompañó toda mi vida era una de las personas a las que más quería y apreciaba. Aunque, sinceramente, me conformaba con el hecho de haberlo descubierto.

-Gracias Katie- sonreí.- Anda, ponte en pie Muerte, tienes trabajo que hacer.

-No sabes lo mucho que me gusta oírte decir eso. ¿Sabes hace cuánto intento arrastrar tu alma conmigo? Ahora que lo logro no opondrás resistencia, así que no será tan divertido como esperaría, aunque de todas formas, ahora que se resignaron, una gran actuación morbosa no tiene gran sentido. ¿Dónde planean morir? Supongo que en el Tártaro, es un lindo lugar para sacrificios. Bien oscuro y neblinoso.

Bueno, al menos había alguien más que veía el lado positivo de la muerte. Conmigo ya éramos dos. Lo mejor de todo es que Tánatos era la única persona a la que le gustaba su trabajo, todos los días, todo el año. Matar gente era su vocación, y le iba perfecto. Todos piensan que la muerte es vieja y malvada, siempre torturando familias y destruyendo con todo a su paso, en cambio, Tánatos era hermoso, tanto como la libertad puede serlo. Era un ángel oscuro, de túnica marrón rojiza y alas de cuervo, llevaba el cabello negro algo largo. No le llegaba a los hombros y se le erizaba en las puntas. Tenía aspecto de adolescente con sonrisa de duendecillo. Cualquiera estaría encantado de irse con alguien así.

-Haz lo que quieras, me trae sin cuidado Tánatos, solo mátanos y déjate de jueguecitos.- Katie estaba molesta, la muerte no era precisamente algo que adorara. Nunca me había contado sobre la forma en que murió. Bien podría haberlo averiguado, pero decidí respetar su silencio a favor de nuestra amistad. Algún día volvería a preguntarle, pero no era éste el momento.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el Tártaro. El Flegetonte apareció ante nosotros. Seguimos por la orilla, pasamos la roca de Theo y nos detuvimos frente a la zona más ancha del río. Al otro lado casi parecía saludarnos el Destino. Un camino de roca fundida se formó a nuestro paso. No parecía demasiado sólida, pero aguantaría hasta que cruzáramos completamente el río, luego se desvanecería. Unos demonios guardaban la puerta, pero nos dejaron pasar cuando me vieron. Volvía a "casa". Avanzamos por el interior de una cueva oscura hasta que vimos luz azulada cerca. Entonces la marcha se hizo lenta. La última marcha.

El agujero directo al Tártaro apareció frente a nosotros. Un camino se hacía visible, y en el centro una plataforma con dos pedestales largos se erguían amenazadores.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado- dijo Tánatos. Era tan fácil para él. Le di un golpe en la nuca y se volteó para mirarme enfurecido, pero cambió la mueca por una sonrisa de comprensión. A pesar de haber vivido con la muerte sobre mis hombros, no me resultaba fácil desprenderme de todo, mucho menos de Luke. Afrodita me las pagaría todas, pero ya habría tiempo para la venganza más tarde, o eso quería creer.

Katie se colocó junto a mí. El miedo se había esfumado en ella, y sólo quedaba la curiosidad. Intenté desprenderme de Luke, pero me sujetó y… me besó. Afrodita las pagaría más caras aún. Le devolví el beso y nos separamos. El final se avecinaba, y la despedida se había concretado. Él había tomado su decisión, y lo había hecho bien.

Mi amiga, Tánatos y yo caminamos hacia el centro de la plataforma. Tánatos tomó su guadaña más afilada mientras nosotras nos recostábamos en los pedestales. La Muerte creció hasta llegar a una altura de siete metros y la mortal hoja se alargó por lo menos tres. Pasó el arma sobre nosotras y… morimos.


	14. Odio los comienzos

Odio los comienzos

Nota: Para mi gran desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les pertenezco a ellos.

Luke

Ya había pasado, pero aún dolía. La salida del Inframundo fue rápida y silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar del tema. El único parecido con una conversación fue cuando Percy admitió que amaba a Katelyn y que entendía como me sentía. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza y seguí camino. Tomamos el camino de Orfeo, por suerte, para la salida no necesitamos música. No tenía ganas de vivir, de cantar muchas menos.

El mundo exterior estaba hecho pedazos. Urano definitivamente se estaba alzando, el sacrificio no había sido en vano. Las calles en los alrededores de Central Park estaban hechas pedazos. Los edificios humeaban y en una de las calles se había formado una cúpula, como si una cabeza enorme hiciera presión contra el piso. Habría preferido mil veces luchar mano a mano contra el titán que perderla, pero fue su decisión más que la mía. Hécate tenía razón, sí ponía cara de cachorro golpeado. No se había dado cuenta, pero mientras volvíamos de la visita a la señora de los cipreses hizo un mohín. Dioses, como la extrañaba.

Tomamos el taxi de las hermanas grises pero ni los choques, ni los giros bruscos ni las frenadas me importaron. Sabía que pasaban pero no los sentía. Percy parecía un muerto vivo. Estaba blanco y silencioso. Mi aspecto debía ser muy parecido.

Frenaron frente a la colina del Campamento, pagamos y nos dirigimos hacia el pino. Se nos acercaron unos cuantos campistas, pero cuando vieron nuestras caras, se alejaron. Quirón nos llevó a la Casa Grande y convocó un concejo de campistas. Los líderes de cabañas se fueron acercando uno por uno. Algunos parecían aliviados de que ambas chicas hubieran desaparecido y a otros les era simplemente indiferente.

Percy contó la mayoría de la historia, pero cuando llegó a la escena del Tártaro, su voz se quebró. Continué yo. Temía que las lágrimas acudieran a mis ojos y comenzara a llorar a lo bestia, pero no hubo sentimentalismos en lo que relaté. No quería creer que hubiera muerto, así que no lo creía. Sabía que había pasado y punto, no le daría más vueltas al asunto. La encerraría en una caja y la metería en el fondo de mi cerebro para no volver a pensar en ellas. Nunca más.

Terminamos la historia y Quirón nos dio permiso para ir a nuestras cabañas, el lago o lo que fuera. Decidí ducharme, me sentiría mejor cuando estuviera limpio, o al menos deseaba sentirme mejor. Los sucesos de los últimos días dolían demasiado.

Fui, ya limpio y cambiado, a mi cabaña y me dispuse a dormir. No quería saber nada de nadie. Al otro día desayunaría algo, pero no tenía hambre. Sólo quería descansar y olvidar. La primera parte costaría, la segunda era definitivamente imposible.

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente y me vestí para ir al comedor. Desayuné con mi cabaña, pero era como si no estuviera allí. Me limité a tragar la comida. Todo el resto del día lo pasé caminando ida y vuelta por la orilla del lago de las canoas. Las náyades me saludaban y les devolví el saludo. No hubo más interacción. Más tarde me interné en el bosque y llegué hasta el Puño de Zeus sin encontrar ni un solo monstruo. Justo cuando quería problemas era cuando más me evitaban. Patético.

Me crucé con Percy, pero nos ignoramos mutuamente. Teníamos una especie de acuerdo tácito de no dirigirnos ni siquiera la palabra. Nos recordábamos demasiado a quienes habíamos perdido.

Los días pasaban y con ellos el dolor, pero disminuía demasiado lento. De a poco fui recuperando mi vida. Volví a dar las lecciones de lucha con espada, pero aún no me permitía sonreír ni disfrutar de una buena broma con mis hermanos. Esperaba que con el tiempo las heridas cerraran o al menos sanaran. Las cicatrices quedarían por siempre.

Lo peor sucedió luego de tres semanas de haber vuelto del Inframundo. Ya sonreía y todo, volvía a ser un tipo normal y Percy también.

Las arpías habían avistado un par de cuerpos en la playa. Un grupo de mestizos liderados por Percy nos acercamos. Una era definitivamente semidiosa y la otra una humana. La de cabello erizado tenía más o menos mi edad y la otra la de Percy. No podía ser. Hécate había acertado una vez más. Habían vuelto.


	15. Resurrección

Resurrección

Nota: Para mi gran desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les pertenezco a ellos.

Katie

El Elíseo era tal y como lo recordaba. La hierba verde era empujada por una brisa inexistente. Las casas eran plateadas y brillaban por si solas. En los portales el verdoso fuego griego iluminaba y daba calor.

Cassy nunca lo había visitado. La acompañé por todas partes, pero ninguna de las dos tenía demasiadas ganas de pasear. La muerte para las almas buenas era libertad, pero no olvido. Aunque no podíamos sentir, los recuerdos dolían y lastimaban. Eran heridas demasiado profundas como para subsanaran por si solas. A decir verdad, tampoco queríamos que sanaran. El recuerdo de ellos nos haría saber que habíamos estado vivas, pese a todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Esta vez, la muerte fue paz. Paz total y completa. Ningún tormento como había pasado la última vez. Solo libertad, igual a como la describía Cassandra.

Tánatos nos visitaba todos los días y nos hacía compañía un tiempo, trayéndonos noticias de arriba, pero la visita que más esperábamos no llegaba.

Tres semanas tuvieron que pasar para que la señora viniera a nosotras.

-Hécate, dime por favor que vienes a sacarnos de aquí. Tanta paz va a volverme loca- rogó mi amiga. Era tan típico de ella enloquecer en la calma.

-¡Qué desesperada eres! Si, vengo a sacarlas de aquí.- Cassy gritó de alegría. Incluso corrió un buen trecho. Estaba tan enceguecida de felicidad que se llevó una columna por delante. Eso sí que fue gracioso. Golpeada y todo, se puso en pie, aún riendo de gozo.- Vengan conmigo. Y tú, pedazo de loca, tendrás que ser más cuidadosa. Tendrás tu mismo cuerpo, edad y todo, pero no las protecciones. Una herida de muerte es literalmente eso, y no quiero verte por aquí hasta que no hayas vivido toda tu vida con ese rubio tan guapo. ¿Está claro?

Cassandra sonrió asintiendo. Estaba tan loca de felicidad que iba dando saltitos detrás de la diosa. Nunca la había visto tan histérica. Resultaba muy agradable, más de lo agradable que era ya de por sí su compañía.

Nos acercamos al ciprés de la diosa, dónde las almas que quisieran volver a la vida eran preparadas. Había alguien ahí, alguien que apestaba a ozono. Vestía una túnica sujetada por un gancho en forma de nube de tormenta y sostenía un rayo en su mano izquierda. Zeus.

Cassandra lo reverenció, demostrando respeto, y yo también tuve que hacerlo aunque habría preferido besar a Ares antes que rendirle pleitesía a semejante imbécil. El orgullo tuvo que ceder, no iba a ser fulminada antes de renacer.

-Cassandra, al fin te has redimido de tus errores, tú y tu… amiguita, pueden volver a la tierra. Espero sinceramente que te comportes como debes.

Antes de que Cassy pudiera golpearme e interrumpirme empecé a despotricar contra el Señor de los Cielos. Cuando le solté unas cuantas verdades en la cara recién pudo Cassy atravesar mis defensas y taparme la boca. La mordí y seguí gritándole al todopoderoso dios un rato más hasta que me placó y caímos las dos al suelo.

Las mejillas de Zeus estaban rojas de ira. Los ojos comenzaron a chispearle y alzó el Rayo Maestro, pero detuvo el brazo a mitad de camino. Se limitó a sonreír con incomodidad y a decir:

-Tu amiga es bastante perspicaz, mi querida nieta, pero no le vendría mal guardar su lengua tras sus dientes si sabe lo que le conviene. De ahora en adelante cuida lo que dices, Katelyn Adashane. No siempre seré tan paciente y bondadoso como ahora. Buen viaje a la vida, las veré en la tierra, pagaría por ver los desastres que armaran, pero Hefesto y su sistema de televisión me ahorrarán los dracmas. Suerte.

Con esta última frase adoptó su forma divina, con lo que tuvimos que apartar la mirada. Luego me di cuenta que éramos espíritus y ¿cómo calcinas un ser etéreo?

Hécate sonrió con resignación. "Son tan mortales" nos dijo. Chocolate por la noticia cariño, hemos muerto, se supone que los mortales mueren.

Nos susurró un par de indicaciones y cruzamos el ciprés. Al otro lado estaría nuestra vida.

NO, NO, NO. Dije VIDA, no OCÉANO. ¡SPLASH! Y nos arrastró el agua marina. "Resucitar para ahogarme, que divertido" fue el último pensamiento que cruzó mi mente. Luego me desvanecí rodeada de burbujas y espuma de mar.


	16. Epílogo

Epílogo

Nota: Para mi gran desgracia, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero yo les pertenezco a ellos.

Percy

Era Katie. Sonará ridículo, pero de veras era Katie. Había vuelto a la vida. La sacudí por los hombros y empezó a escupir agua marina que había tragado. Tenía algas en el pelo, la ropa pegada al cuerpo y cara de extrema confusión. Apenas se dio cuenta de dónde estaba y de que me tenía delante, me acercó a ella y me beso, allí, en el medio de la playa, el mar chocando contra nosotros y todos mis amigos gritando ¡OOHHHH! y ¡AAHHH! Era algo embarazoso el público, pero me importaba poco y nada, estaba disfrutando el mejor beso de mi vida.

Cassandra

El agua del mar nos había arrastrado a ambas a la playa. Katie parecía desmayada y yo estaba a punto de desvanecerme también. Me puse a toser y escupir agua mientras un grupo de mestizos se acercaba. Uno se adelantó más que los otros y puso una mano sobre mis hombros, el peor error de su vida. Lo derribé de una patada y cayó en la arena. Más o menos recuperada me agazapé en posición de ataque, esperando una respuesta, pero entonces me di cuenta de que era Luke a quién había derribado. Se puso en pie riendo y alzó los puños jugando, pero ya había bajado la guardia de la sorpresa. No le costó mucho acercarse a mí y besarme. Recién entonces caí en la cuenta de en dónde estaba y le correspondí.

Era el momento perfecto, nada podría arruinarlo, nunca más.


End file.
